


Share the Same Space for a Minute or Two

by libraralien



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien





	Share the Same Space for a Minute or Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



There were moments that he was suddenly hit with the sensation of being far from home. Every home he had- Iowa, Tarsus IV, San Francisco...all far and getting farther in distance and into the past.

The Enterprise was his home now, but this mission was set at five years, every day closer to it's end. He might be on a different ship one day. At least some of his crew certainly would. 

Would Spock always be his first officer? His friend?

Spock's heart could also be a home, he thought, and one he could move toward, rather than away.


End file.
